Wal man? Seriously?
by Rellow
Summary: "You chat in an online chat-room right?" "Yeah." "You talk with someone called GrayRBW, right?" "...Yeah." "Well, you're looking right at him." "...What?"  One-shot. KF/Rob friendship.


**Hey everyone! Rellow here! ;3 Back with another fanfiction! I'm late aren't I...on my own 1 fanfiction a week deadline...sob sob. TT_TT. I'm so horrible...But I hope you enjoy reading this :) (I ALSO hope that it won't burn your eyes with its total crappiness.)**

**I really wanted to finish this fast, so I kind of rushed the ending. I am soooo sorry! :(**

**I actually got the inspiration for the story from another fanfiction _'If YJ had facebook_' by TheOceanSpray99. Those who haven't read it really should! It's a great fanfiction with lots of humor :)**

**-Rellow**

* * *

><p>Dick's heard a short alert from his laptop and dragged himself off his bed reluctantly. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the screen, willing it to explode for waking him up. "Why don't I have heat vision…?" He muttered sleepily to no one in particular.<p>

**Wal-man96 has just signed in. **

Dick sighed, but let a small smile grace his lips. This was just what he needed after a long day at Gotham. He typed in a brief greeting and waited for his online chat-room friend to respond.

**GrayRBW: Hey, what's up Wal?**

**Wal-man96: Gray! You're on! :)**

Dick smiled. Wal-man was his outlet for stress. He could vent and Wal-man would happily listen, adding in a few sarcastic or funny comments along the way. It worked vice versa too.

Dick met Wal-man six months ago, after his first day at Mount Justice. The two of them had met on a forum page for superhero fans. Wal-man had stated that Flash was the greatest superhero alive while Dick begged to differ. He laughed when he remembered how they bickered. They argued about that topic so much that the forum post that had 1 reply ended up having 2,045 by the end of the day. They were kicked off the forum but Dick found a solution for that: an online chat room. Ever since then, they've been chatting almost every day.

Wal-man had asked once, "why is your name GrayRBW?"

Dick wasn't sure how to answer. GrayRBW actually stood for "_Grayson Robin Boy Wonder_", but that would be too obvious and his identity would be exposed right away. Luckily for him, Wal-man wanted to guess it himself. In the end, Dick stared at his screen in satisfaction. He didn't give anything away at all:

**Wal-man96: I got it! It's Gray Red Blue White, isn't it? Oh man, that is so cheesy!**

**Wal-man96: Unless of course, it's Gray Red Black White. O_o**

**GrayRBW: You got me :D**

But of course, that was already quite a while ago. Wal-man got a bit suspicious after Dick had accidently let it slip that he didn't like white.

Dick was snapped back to the present when another beep sounded from his screen.

**Wal-man96: So, how was your day? Mine stank. Like a superhero without powers. Oh wait, that's Batman. :P **

**GrayRBW: Hey, don't diss the Bat. Why was it so bad? If it makes you happier, I'm sure mine was worse than yours.**

**Wal-man96: There is NO WAY your day was worse than mine! **

**GrayRBW: There is too! **

**Wal-man96: No there isn't! I'm sure you didn't have to deal with a seriously annoying…co-worker today and then get your butt whooped by someone twice your size!**

**GrayRBW: Ha, I have more than enough annoying colleagues at my so-called job. And I DID run into someone twice my size today. Didn't give me much of a prob though.**

**Wal-man96: …**

**GrayRBW: What?**

**Wal-man96: Nothing.**

And their conversation carried on about senseless stuff for the next half hour or so. Then Dick typed a quick goodbye and waited for Alfred to come into his room to tell him that Bruce called for him.

A knock. "Master Richard, Master Bruce requires your presence in the Bat Cave."

Dick smirked. _So predictable_…

* * *

><p>Wally stepped out of Mount Justice and stretched. He made a mental checklist in his head. Flirted with Megan?...Done. Annoyed Arty?...Done. Beat up some guy that peeved the League?...Done. Had a chat with Gray?...Done.<p>

Wally's mind drifted to the conversation last night. He liked talking to Gray. Maybe it was because he reminded him of Robin. Wally had always thought that the way Gray talked resembled Robin's a little. He'd used the YJ computer to chat yesterday, after seeing how late it was and he really didn't want to deal with his dad at 10pm in the night. This time he came prepared though. He brought his laptop and everything. Super speed really was mega handy. If he was on a holiday and forgot to pack something, all he had to do was run back to his house and get it. No one would even notice his absence.

Wally set his laptop on his lap as he sat cross-legged on his bed at Mount Justice. He liked it here more than he liked being at home, but his parents wouldn't hear the end of it. He let out a sigh. The only times when he truly felt happy outside the base was when he was with Uncle Barry, kicking the unwanted butts of crack joke villains in Central AND Keystone City. Uncle Barry seemed to be the only one that was proud of him.

**GrayRBW has just signed in. **

Wally giggled like a little school girl (wow.) and clicked eagerly on Gray's name. The chat screen popped up and he began typing at supersonic speed. Now if only his keyboard could last longer than the last one…Wally remembered the face of the guy at the customer help counter when Uncle Barry and he had brought the laptop back to the shop. There was practically steam rolling off the keyboard. Now that was something enjoyable. Too bad Uncle Barry didn't think it was…

**Wal-man96: Helllooo~**

**GrayRBW: Hey ;)**

**Wal-man96: I'm at my hangout now! This place has like… the best internet connection ever!**

**GrayRBW: Really? The place I'm at has the best connection ever too!**

**Wal-man96: No way! :O **

**GrayRBW: Are we really going to start that 'no way' and 'is too' thing again? Cos I've got enough of that yesterday.**

**Wal-man96: Fine. Be that way T^T *sob* **

**GrayRBW: Stop it. Why're you so…emotionally happy today? It's totally not asterous.**

Wally paused. What? Asterous…That's what Robin says. It couldn't be right? Wally shook it off as just a coincidence and hastily typed back a reply.

**Wal-man96: I am NOT emotionally happy. I'm just a bit jittery! Tomorrow I'm going on a little trip!...Though I'm not too psyched up about the destination . I'm going with my MORTAL ENEMY. It's her home town. At least my best buddy's going along too. And who cares if it isn't asterous for you?**

Wally wasn't aware of his mistake until after he had pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>Dick sat at his desk at Mount Justice, trying hard to draw out a plan for tomorrow's mission. He wasn't going to hide it, though. He WAS excited. The Team rarely went to Star City for missions. He was increasingly happy to end the day off by chatting with Wal-man too.<p>

**Who cares if it isn't asterous for you?**

Dick stared at his screen for what seemed like the longest time. "Well, this isn't the reply that I was expecting," he thought out loud. Usually, when Dick mentioned any of his so-called made-up words to anyone that didn't know his other identity, people would go 'what's that supposed to mean?' or 'asterous? What the freak is that?'

But no. Not only did Wal-man not question it, he also seemed to know its meaning. And what was that Wal-man said about a trip tomorrow? _Going with his mortal enemy…? It's her home town… He's at a place where the internet connection is the best…he's at his hangout…_

Something inside Dick's head clicked. He quickly hacked his way into the Mountain's system and scrolled down a list of computers that were using the Mountain's internet connection. "Alright, there's Superboy, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis," Dick breathed, his eyes practically glued to the screen. He pulled away and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment to think. "Superboy's with Megan, looking through cooking recipes online…Kaldur's probably video chatting with Tula and Garth…Artemis is a girl, which completely rules her out because it was blatantly clear that Wal-man was a…well…man. So, there's only…"

_Wally West, aka Kid Flash._

Dick mentally face-palmed himself. How could he have NOT thought about it? ; how Wal-man always talked about things that vaguely resembled their missions and how he always complained about his 'annoying co-worker' who sounded strangely like Artemis most of the time. Dick berated himself. Batman would be so disappointed if he knew this. But he had something more important to worry about now; to make sure.

Wally had begun twiddling with his fingers. What was taking Gray so long to reply? Did he say something wrong?  
>Suddenly, Robin burst into his room, shocking Wally into slamming his laptop shut with a loud bang. Robin was panting and looked as if he was running. He crossed over to Wally and stole his laptop from his hands.<p>

"Hey!" Wally yelled indignantly. Robin didn't seem to pay him any attention; he simply opened Wally's laptop slowly, as if what it contained could burn his eyes out. Wally saw the expression on Robin's face change then…

"Ohh…" Robin groaned and shoved the laptop into Wally's chest before throwing himself onto Wally's bed. "It really is you!"

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Wally asked, setting his laptop down.

"A brain."

"_Dude!_ Seriously. You can't just blow my door open, steal my laptop, look at my personal things, and just shrug it off without telling me what's going on!"

"Alright," Robin sighed, sitting up. "You really want to know?"

Wally nodded eagerly and sat himself beside Robin. Robin massaged his temple and took a deep breath.

"You chat in an online chat-room right?"

"Yeah," Wally affirmed.

"You log in nearly every day right?"

"…Yeah."

"You talk with someone called GrayRBW, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, you're looking at him."

"...What?"

The next five seconds of Wally's life went by in a blur. He shrieked, jumping away from Rob-uh, Gray-uh…whoever he was! The two boys were deathly silent, eyeing each other slowly and carefully, trying to take in the fact that the person they had each been talking to for six months was their own teammate. Suddenly, Robin burst into laughter, clutching his sides and rolling back and forth on Wally's comfy bed.

Wally stood stunned at the bed's side, watching his friend go crazy with laughter that tears were dripping down his ace beneath his mask.  
>"What is it this time?" Wally shouted, throwing his arms into the air. It was bad enough finding out that Gray was Robin. Did Robin have another secret now?<p>

Robin's laughter died down after a while (which felt like hours to Wally), and he wiped the tears that escaped from under his mask. A grin threatened its way to his lips.

"Wal-man? Seriously?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh. There it is. COMPLETED :) <strong>

**I actually meant to upload this last friday, Oh my gosh I am sooo late on this. I know that this story is really really NOT GOOD, but I tried my best so that's what matters :)**

**Once again, (hopefully I stick to it this time) I really want to upload another story by next week but I think that's impossible. Cos I'm going on a trip! :D**

**A journey to discover myself...No, no it isn't. I'm just going to Perth for about 10 days so I don't think I can do any writing while I'm there. Sigh...Oh well. :)**

**Reviews are appreciated. And thank you So much for taking the time to read this :3**

**-Rellow**


End file.
